Take Me With You This Time (Frerard)
by The Vulgar Specialist
Summary: Frank's stomach hurts after doing a show with Leathermouth. He gets a call from Gerard, who has an idea for a new album.


Frank had just played a show with Leathermouth at Vintage Vinyl in New Jersey, maybe throwing himself at the crowd was a bad idea. But he got kneed in the stomach by a crazed chick and now his stomach hurt. It didn't help that it hurt already, but the camouflage of the crowd normally distracted him. Not tonight.

Tonight he really just wanted to go to sleep, so when he flopped down on the bunk in the bus and his cell phone rang, he really wasn't in the mood.

He didn't even look at who it was, he just flipped up the phone and pressed it to his ear. "What?" His tone came out shittier than he meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you busy? I can call back." It was Gee, he sounded normal. Nasally and cute.

"No, it's okay man. I just got done playing a show. What is it?"

He could hear pages shuffling around. "You know that comic book idea I had?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I think it would make a good album for My Chem. I was thinking the red haired guy, I could be him. And you, Ray, and Mikey could be the other Killjoys. I was fucking around on my guitar and wanted to know if you'd be interested in hearing what I've got, I heard you were coming back to LA tomorrow. Is there any way you could stop by?"

Frank flipped over on the bunk and looked at his tummy. "I'm not sure I'm fit enough to play a comic book character Gee. But I'd love to hear what you have, I'll be over around noon."

"That sounds great! And Frankie,don't down talk yourself. You're perfect." Then Frank heard the beeping of the phone indicating that Gee hung up.

The next day in LA

Frank knocked on the door of Gerard's house. The door was opened by the man himself, his hair was bleached blonde and he wore a baseball tee with the rolling Stones on it. He looked amazing. "Hey Gee I-"

Gerard pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you!" He let go of Frank's waist and put his hands on either side of his face, kissing him in the lips.

Frank pulled away and looked around. "Are you crazy? Where's Lyn-Z?"

Gerard pulled him into the room by the hand and closed the door behind him. "She's on tour with MSI, she's not here." He placed a kiss on Frank's lips. "We don't have anything to worry about Frankie. Your moustache is so scratchy."

Frank looked up into the eyes of the taller man. "I really missed you Gee. Did you really want to show me some stuff you wrote."

Gerard nodded and took off across the living room, through the sitting room and into his office. He picked up a guitar and sat down. "I've been sketching a lot too, I don't know. Something about this idea is really exciting to me."

Frank leaned on the desk and looked at Gerard with a smile at how awkwardly he held the guitar. He knew it wasn't really Gee's thing.

Gerard began to play shaky and imperfect chords. He began to sing. "I've got a bulletproof heart, you've got a hollow point smile. Me and your runaway scars, got a photograph dream on a getaway mile." He continued to sing and play chord progressions before putting the guitar down. "I've got tons of other stuff written, but not in context yet. I know it's not much but."

"It's great, what about those sketches?" Frank leaned over when Gerard pulled out a sketchbook and flipped to a page with a drawing of an outfit design, a guy with a blur jacket and bright red hair.

"That's Party Poison, that's who I'd be." He flipped a page. "That's Fun Ghoul, that would be you. But you'd put like pins and shit and make it your own."

Frank looked over at the figure Gerard drew, it was so... Skinny. "What do you think?"

"It's great Gee, like I said before. I'm just not sure I can play that. Don't you want someone sexier?"

Gerard closed the notebook. "You're like the sexiest person I know. Do you know how many people want to fuck you? Like half the population."

Frank shook his head and looked down at his stomach. "I'll do it for you Gee, but I swear if someone laughs at me I'm gonna be charged for murder."

Gerard stood and put his hands on Frank's face. "Not before I kill them for you."

Frank put his hands on Gerard's waist, pulling him so he could grind his hips against his. "I don't deserve you."

Gerard smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard's so hard it made his mouth hurt. Gerard pressed kisses to Frank's neck, on the scorpion and on the center of his chest on the soft fabric of his shirt, then he got onto his knees, mouthing Frank through his pants.

At this point Frank was in shambles, moaning, calling Gerard's name. Gripping his blonde hair and wanting so bad to move things along. Gerard backed his face off and looked straight up at Frank in the most seductive way.

Frank began to unbuckle his pants, but just as he was about to force his way into Gerard's mouth, Gerard shrugged his hand off and stood, working him instead with his hand.

"I need you to fuck me Frankie."

Frank looked around the room. "Where?"

Gerard shook his head and began to tug his own shirt off. "I don't care."

Frank looked at Gerard's slender torso and couldn't help himself, he grabbed Gerard, flipped him over and bent him over the desk.

"Frankie, you might want to get the lube, it's in my side table in my bedroom."

Frank leaned over and met Gerard's gaze. "You think I don't remember how to do this?" Frank pulled Gerard's pants down and spit onto his hand to lube himself up. "Just like old days on the bus."

Gerard laughed, but then a familiar and sharp pain but him and the laugh ended in a pornographic moan. Frank ft his stomach drop at the sound and his knees went weak as he thrust harder into Gerard.

"Fuck, Frankie. It's been a while since I did this."

Frank stopped. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Gerard shook his head. "No, don't stop. I'm fine."

Frank gripped his hips and continued to fuck Gee on his desk so hard that the pens in a little cup rattled.

Gerard made small noises every time Frank hit a certain depth so Frank leaned over him and supported himself on the desk to slam further in.

Gerard yelled out incoherent curses and put his head on the desk, panting. Frank put his hand on Gerard's back to hold him still, but he was beginning to lose control himself.

Gerard felt a familiar unraveling in his stomach every time Frank his a spot deep inside of him, his vision blurred and he closed his eyes, involuntarily panting out Frank's name.

The next thing he felt was warmth, Frank's breath on his neck and Frank releasing inside of him with a strangled noise.

Frank pulled out and zipped up his pants. He and Gerard went to the couch in the other room and laid with Gerard on top of him, stroking his hair.

"I really missed you Gee."

Gerard lifted his head. "I can't do this anymore Frank."

Frank saw the wetness of Gerard's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Gerard nestled his face into Frank's neck. "Meeting up every once in a while to fuck and cuddle, being married just to be married to someone of the opposite sex."

Frank squeezed the soft skin of Gerard's shoulder. "I know Gee, but I can't do anything about it now, I have to go back on tour. I just detoured because I fucking missed you."

Gerard's head popped up again, he sat up on Frank, a light in his eyes. "Take me with you this time."

Frank sat up and Gerard put his hands on either side of his face. "Gee, I can't. Do you know how people would take it? My wife thinks I'm still with the guys playing shows."

A year fell down Gerard's cheek and he pushed blonde hair out of his face. "I don't care Frank. I need you, I can't stay in this house another day. I'm going crazy, all I do is sit here and write and... I'm going crazy. I can't do this anymore, this home life thing is driving me insane. I just want you."

Frank kissed Gerard, running his fingers through his hair. "We should try not to sorry about that right now, let's just be together. Nothing lasts forever Gee."

Gerard pressed his forehead to Frank's and breathed in deeply. "I know Frankie." He paused for a moment. "When do you have to go back on tour?"

Frank squeezed Gerard's waist. "In two days I have to go to a show in Cincinnati."

Gerard laid his head on Frank's chest. "Will you stay with me until then?"

"Sure thing Gee, do you want me to cook dinner?"

Gerard laughed softly into Frank's shirt. "I'd love that." He lifted his head. "And Frank?"

"Yes Gee?"

He face Frank a smile, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I love you."

Frank kissed his lips again. "I love you too."


End file.
